


【肖根】Inside out

by Regina1954



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina1954/pseuds/Regina1954





	【肖根】Inside out

／

「我还没原谅妳，Root。」

Shaw贴着她的锁骨低语，不过几个单词便撩红了她的耳根。  
干燥的唇瓣，磨弄的热息，逗弄得女人发痒。

Root逆光的轮廓起了抹邪魅的笑。

「Torture me. Sweetie, release your anger.」

这女人实在太大胆了。  
早已将白袍抓皱的Shaw蹙眉，用力分开，放上双手揉弄那小巧的胸型。

Root的喘息夹了一丝呻吟，声音倒像只无辜的小猫。  
瞳孔却是神经病似的雀跃。

「混入研究生队伍？这招可挺险的。」  
尤其，这疯狂特工上次还奉命来劫走一具尸体。  
电击突袭（她称之为安抚），可让Shaw的怒意在心中生了根。

骄傲、性感又危险的棕发女人。

黑发法医的身子正挤进她分开的双腿间。掐着她白皙的颈子让她躺平，Root的喉头开始急促耸动来反抗。

窒息。

她闷哼出声，双颊渐渐红涨起来。  
Shaw俯下身，将身子紧密的与女人单薄的上半身贴合，隔着衣物厮磨，还有她赤裸的腿根。

「Sameen…... 」  
「别那么叫我。」

Root的唇瓣被对方的下唇蹭弄得更加饥渴难耐，她每每主动的吻上总被躲开。  
这是挑逗，是折磨。  
她莞尔，她痴笑，她很高兴Shaw开始着手享受这场在实验桌上的性事。

Shaw的手指开始探入上衣游走，隔着Bra粗鲁的玩弄那挺立的娇蕊。

「亲爱的，妳知道吗？我可是对妳一见钟情呢。」

「当妳倒在地上抽搐......」

Root不要命似的点火。  
直到咬吻袭上她，凶狠的齿啃让那薄嫩的唇都微微渗出血丝。  
但Root反而环上了她的颈子，好让Shaw继续加深这个狂野、带有恨意的吻。

让湿润化开成无法自持的温热涌动。

「妳真是够了。」

气喘吁吁的Shaw又推开她，瞪着那双带着湿意、兴奋的棕色眸子。

作为一个不知道杀过多少人的特工，Root还真他妈的性感。

「躺好。」  
Shaw命令，而女人继续扯着那自信的笑容，在实验桌上将下巴抬得高高的。

她们怎么搞上的？  
大概是Root抵着她的额头问。  
用非常甜腻、却又满是渴望的声音问着。  
「医生......如果我死了，妳就会碰我吗？」

然后Shaw听见了这柔软的身子被大力推撞到桌缘的声音。  
依据她专业的判断，尾椎骨估计是断了。

「Sameen，我那天......」

像是要让Root闭上嘴般，Shaw迅速、用力的拉扯掉她下身所有的衣料。  
然后在进入时满意的听见了一声呜咽。  
Root的甬道紧致、温暖，Shaw的两指有些艰难的抽送着，绯红的两片肉皮吞没了她搓揉花蒂的拇指。  
「Hey…….oh！」

Shaw又倾身去侵犯那依旧红润的双唇，对方很快地迎合、缠上舌根，滑润的情欲漫漫。  
感觉Root不自禁挺起了腰晃动，她又将人压紧了些，彼此温热的腹部紧抵，Shaw继续身下醉人的抽动，让指节全然进入、摩擦着那有吸力的肉壁，再全然抽出。

放纵的欢吟。  
一次又一次的勾出水液。  
进出的韵律美感，刺激水花越发暖濡、张狂。

Root在高潮来迎时滚动喉头轻呼，样态妩媚诱人，惹得法医又凑上留下齿痕。

「别再让我看見妳了，Root。」

当Root慢慢回过神时，她的衣服被扔了过来。  
Shaw整理好自己，深邃的五官此时已经比稍早刚见时放松许多，脖间留了几枚她的红印。

Root暧昧地笑了。

她跳下实验台，没多久又攀上法医也尚未冷却的身子。

Shaw原本想揍她一拳。

「真可惜，我读過妳的档案.......都找好不错的牛排馆了呢，原本想我们下班后也许可以吃顿饭。」  
「......妳最好先把上次的尸体还来。」

但最后这小疯子蹲下身，亮白的门齿咬上了Shaw裤头的拉链。  
她轻呼呼的调皮话语溢出。

「肉体抵肉体，我以为我们已经不相欠了呢。」

／

法医Shaw没想到，余生会如此多次再占有这疯狂的女人。

当她又笑盈盈地坐在解剖台上。 （上帝，分局里的警察都瞎了吗）

当她在愚蠢的圣诞树前。 （Shaw真的很冷，但她想看麋鹿旋转）

或是她旋进怀抱里的舞步，五指收紧。  
她们贴合了身子，因为身高差距而交换一个糟糕的吻。

或是Root神秘的凑到耳畔来。  
「我退休了，Sweetie，不小心打穿老板的眉心，逃了三天三夜。」

Shaw不断的宽容她，这个不知道从哪冒出来的前特工。

这Root，在她家沙发上悠闲吃着苹果的女人。  
得意的对她眨了下右眼。


End file.
